


Blackout

by rufeepeach



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufeepeach/pseuds/rufeepeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power lines go out, and certain feelings come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

The lights went out, and suddenly no-one could see beyond their own nose. It was the evening, the middle of winter, and the raccoon so many people had reported sniffing about the campus had finally met his end nibbling on the power lines for the whole college.

Annie’d already voiced misgivings at the idea of staying later than usual, but there was a Spanish test to pretend to study for, and everyone needed to work on their verbs.

Britta just rolled her eyes when she heard Annie’s predictable gasp, and waited for someone to be afraid of the dark.

Instead, there was just a resounding crash, and “Ow” coming from her left. She tried to get out of her chair to help Troy, and was glad no-one could see when she too tripped and fell on her face.

She hit something warm and hard in place of the floor, “OW!”

“Sorry!” She whispered.

“Is everyone okay over there? I heard bumping!” Shirley called from all of three feet away.

“Everything’s good!” Britta called back, “I just… hit my foot.”

“Be careful,” Jeff muttered, from further away than it seemed like he should be, his voice somehow strained, “If you cause any damage the Dean’ll have an aneurysm.”

“I think you broke my rib.” Troy whispered.

“Sorry.” Britta tried to move off him, but found that his arms had come up around her only a moment before.

“What’re you doing?” She didn’t raise her voice, not wanting to admit how much she liked it but not wanting anyone to give a reason for her to move, either.

“C’mon,” she could imagine his guileless grin, “You’ve wanted me since the recital.”

Couldn’t deny that: honesty was still a new-ish policy, but she wasn’t willing to lie to him. So she kept quiet, and was glad he couldn’t see the grin threatening to burst across her face. “So?”

“So? It’s dark, Britta! No-one can see.”

He leaned up, obviously aiming for her lips, but missed and got her nose instead. She broke into breathy giggles.

“Britta? You sure you’re alright?” Shirley sounded worried, and Britta felt a little guilty.

“Fine! Just… fine.”

She leaned down and kissed him properly, her eyes adjusted enough to make out the shape of his face.

She could feel his smile as he kissed her back, softer and more tender than anyone had ever kissed her before. Because how else was she supposed to thank the guy who rescued her from utter humiliation not a month ago?

The lights came back on, and Britta broke away guiltily, expecting a huge reaction from the rest of the group. Troy refused to let go of her, until both his arms went slack from shock.

They all bore witness to the sight of Annie on Jeff’s lap, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Ah- ah…” She stammered, before clambering down and taking a seat, “I…. Jeff?”

He glanced about for a moment too, obviously waiting for the tar and feathers. Then, his eyes settled on Troy and Britta, and narrowed, “Britta! Put that quaterback down!”


End file.
